It is common to place a sand screen in a well to filter solids from the production fluid (e.g., hydrocarbons, water). It is often desirable to route cables or side conduits adjacent the screens. For example, a side conduit, or shunt tube, may be used to improve a gravel pack in a well. As another example, a control line may be routed to bypass at least a portion of the sand screen. Likewise, it may be desirable to route other types of conduits, like chemical injection lines, to bypass at least a portion of the screen. It may also be desirable to mount other equipment (e.g., sensors) adjacent the screens. Many other such examples exist.
Typically, however, mounting a device (e.g., control line, side conduit, other equipment) adjacent the screen or inside the screen reduces the inside diameter of the screen. Mounting equipment inside the screen's base pipe may create other issues as well.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for a screen and related devices that maximizes the inner diameter of the screen while still allowing devices such as control lines, tubes, side conduits, and equipment to bypass the screen or mount adjacent the screen.